


[Podfic] let the mark have a prick in't

by Shmaylor



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: What Nicky wants is a chance to make marks on Joe's body, something deeper and more intimate than can be left on the surface of Joe's skin.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] let the mark have a prick in't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let the mark have a prick in't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782532) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/let%20the%20mark%20have%20a%20prick%20in't.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [let the mark have a prick in't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782532)

**Author:** [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 15 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/let%20the%20mark%20have%20a%20prick%20in't.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/let%20the%20mark%20have%20a%20prick%20in't.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
